La Balise
by Araiguma-Sempai
Summary: Un sombre jour d'octobre, Danzo récupère trois orphelins dont deux joueront un rôle décisif. Un blondinet bien connu et une fillette méconnue. Et quand le Yondaime revient en force 10 ans après, qu'il n'est pas père, que trois personnes maîtrisent l'Hiraishin et que Danzo ne semble pas si surpris... Konoha peut s'en poser, des questions. Persos OOC, résumé pourri désolée.
1. Prologue

**Important**

**Pas de lemons mais certainement de la violence donc K+. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Sauf Uguisu et ma Tokinette !**

J'ai rien oublié j'espère ! C'est ma première fic alors j'ai le trac ! x)

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Hum hum… Une chose importante à noter, dans cette fiction, Minato n'est pas le père de Naruto et personne à part Naruto et Danzo et Toki et la balise quoi… (par des mécanismes obscurs… Très obscurs) le savent. Donc les sannin sont persuadés que Minato est son père, et pour l'un, qu'il est son parrain. Naruto est en fait le fils de cousins prochessœur/frère de Minato et Kushina, qui sont morts. Le bébé de Kushina est mort à la naissance (mort-né, non ?). Il a été adopté par le couble juste avant l'attaque du Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>_ 10 octobre _<p>

Minato vient d'invoquer le Shinigami, préparant le sceau qui enfermera Kyuubi dans celui qu'il considère comme son fils. Partout tout n'est que désespoir et colère sang et haine chacun est victime de la guerre et de la fureur insurmontable qu'elle engendre, près des victimes ou de ceux qui le seront bientôt. Minato Namikaze s'écroule après **l**'avoir scellé. Mais dans son esprit, une dernière discussion se déroule… C'est le Shinigami, roi des morts, roi de la Mort ! qui prend pitié de cet homme.

« Tu mérites de vivre pour toi-même… Pas pour ton village que tu as tant protégé… Pour lequel tu as tant sacrifié… Jusqu'à celui qui était comme ton fils ! Lèves-toi, marches vers la liberté que je t'offre ! Dans un an, un an seulement ! tu te lèveras de ta méditation. Dans un an, tu te réveilleras, sans chakra ni puissance, et tu mèneras une vie de paix loin de tout ce sang et de la cupidité des hommes. Vas et ne reviens jamais… Humain. Tu as déjà eu bien du courage de m'invoquer une seule fois. »

Sur ces dignes paroles, le Shinigami disparut en un nuage de fumée… Et le Yondaime avec. De là vient l'histoire de sa mort.

Cependant, un petit nourrisson blond demeurait. Là, dans tout ce carnage. Danzo fut le premier sur les lieux. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'avait fait Minato, il pensa tout de suite au village. Lorsqu'il prit le nouveau né et s'en alla avec, c'était suite à ce raisonnement très simple : Un jinchûriki est atout pour le village. Un jinchûriki qui ne maitrise pas son bijuu est un danger pour le village. C'est dans cette optique qu'il l'emmena dans les quartiers de la Racine, et le confia à une nourrice pour ses trois prochaines années…

_ 11 octobre _

Lorsqu'on est un mari, même fidèle et très attaché aux valeurs ancestrales du mariage, il arrive que l'on trompe sa femme. Et il arrive parfois que cette aventure engendre un enfant. Et il est cependant sûr que pour la personne dont c'est présentement le cas, il est impossible que cet enfant grandisse auprès de lui. Car pour un membre important du clan Uchiwa, c'est tout simplement intolérable. Surtout quand l'enfant ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père, et que la mère en question est une Uzumaki, elle-même issue du croisement entre les clans Hyuga et Uzumaki. C'est pourquoi dès sa naissance, Toki Uchiwa fût confiée à un projet expérimental, consistant à sceller le Kyuubi en elle. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, selon le point de vue), le Kyuubi fut scellé en Naruto deux jours après qu'elle ait été destinée à cela. Elle hérita donc de la partie de Kyuubi qui n'avait pas été scellée (NdA : si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, google est votre ami…). Et par un étrange mécanisme, cela lui conféra l'affinité Hyoton. Le 11 octobre, elle fut « réquisitionnée » par un certain Danzo, pour un projet d'équipe appelé « La balise » en référence au défunt Quatrième. Il avait un bon pressentiment quand aux capacités que possèderait cette petite… Et pas seulement à cause du Bijuu, appelé à partir de ce moment Uguisu Kori (littéralement, rossignol de glace) qui était en elle… Non, bien plus que cela. Déjà osn apparence en elle même était un présage. Elle avait les chevaux blancs, immaculés, et la peau légèrement bronzée (comme un japonais quoi…), et de grands yeux argentés étonnament froids, sans expression, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle deviendrait bientôt.

Il récupéra aussi à ce moment une petite Uchiwa dont les parents étaient décédés face au Bijuu, après tout deux sharingans ne sont jamais de trop…

Oui, cette équipe allait devenir l'arme secrète de Konoha, il en était convaincu. A part peut-être la petite Uchiwa qui n'avait pas de nom. Mais ce n'était pas un point très important… Non, vraiment pas important, se dit Danzo une fois sorti de la salle où séjournaient les nourrisons.

* * *

><p>Je sais que le prologue est court... Il devait en fait contenir un nombre limité d'éléments de l'histoire, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas très long. Je m'excuse aussi si le texte n'est pas très bien aéré ou bien s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe... L'humain n'est pas infaillible et c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction donc j'y ai mis tout mon cœur mais peut-être pas tout mon cerveau... Héhé...<p>

Danzo : Mais la racine devient une garderie ma parole !

Araiguma : Urusai, c'est moi l'auteur ! Et puis quand tu verras ce qu'il vont devenir tu retireras ce que t'as dit...

Danzo : Euh… D'accord !

Sasuke : Je suis où moi ?

Araiguma : Nulle part, dans cette fiction tu seras l'imbu de lui même de service… D'autres questions ?

Sasuke part pleurer dans son coin…

Araiguma : Non ? Alors donnez moi votre avis !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 1. Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement ! Mais avant ça, je voudrais remercier **flemmemaster** et surtout **Pain-sama** pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant si ce n'est plus ce chapitre que le précédent !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Cela fait deux ans que les deux jinchûrikis ont été recueillis par Danzo. Un infirmier entre précipitamment dans le bureau de Danzo.

« — Pourquoi me dérangez vous dans mon travail ?

— Ce sont les deux Kyuubi ! On a eu un contact !

— Qu'est-ce que… Vraiment ? Et l'aura ?

— Elle s'est estompée ! L'équipe médicale assignée les examine ! »

Pendant que Danzo courait dans les couloirs aux côtés de l'infirmer sous les regards interrogateurs de ses subordonnés, qui l'importaient ridiculement peu en ce moment, il se remémora la façon dont avait débuté ce fiasco qu'étaient les deux jinchûrikis…

** FLASH-BACK**

Danzo eut d'abord une énorme frayeur lorsqu'une personne chargée de surveiller de développement des deux jinchûriki entra dans son bureau, haletant et articula difficilement :

« — Il y a un… Un problème… Avec les… Les Kyuubi !

— Quoi !? Danzo enfila une cape et le suivit, hors de son bureau. Quel est le problème ?

— Lorsque nous avons consulté les mesures des deux nourrissons, nous avons pu constater que depuis un mois, ils ont tout simplement arrêté de grandir… Voyez plutôt, nous arrivons.

— Mais ! Que… Et le chakra qui les entoure ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

— Il nous empêche de les prendre en charge ou de faire quoi que ce soit… Il est très corrosif et atteint des pics de température. Nous ne pouvons rien tenter actuellement…

— Bien… Dans ce cas placez les sous surveillance constante et informez moi de la suite des événements dès demain, puis chaque jour si c'est nécessaire. L'avenir de Konoha est peut-être en jeu !

— Haï ! Danzo-sama. Nous ferons tout notre possible et nous vous tiendrons informé des évènements. »

** FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Les deux enfants étaient restés des nourrissons pendant les deux dernières années… Le manteau de chakra les entourant ne s'était jamais estompé, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant… Mais le plus étrange était certainement que même sans avoir été nourris, hydratés ou quoi que ce soit, ils avaient survécu, voir même plus : ils avaient _vécu_. Et maintenant, deux ans jour pour jour après le début de ce coma forcé, ils se réveillaient…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes blanches de la salle. Les nourrissons n'avaient pas changé. Juste un manteau de chakra en moins. Deux petits bébés avec une apparence pour le moins commune, d'un mois environ, se tenaient devant Danzo, gazouillant et se tortillant, comme s'ils avaient vraiment à peine une lune.

« Bien. Occupez vous d'eux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces deux dernières années... Pour l'instant. Je vais réfléchir à ces événements… »

Les infirmiers acquiescèrent en silence, et Danzo, une fois dans son bureau, se plongea dans ses pensées. Le chakra qui composait leur manteau durant toutes ces années était assurément du chakra démoniaque. Cette réaction était donc due à leur statut de jinchûriki. Peut-être un temps d'adaptation à la quantité de chakra émise par les bijuus ? La théorie la plus probable est certainement que le corps des nouveaux nés ait voulu chasser le chakra en surplus par tous les moyens, mais que le sceau apposé sur les bébés ait forcé le chakra à repénétrer dans le nourrisson, créant ainsi ce manteau rouge autour d'eux le temps que leur corps s'adapte à cette nouvelle forme de chakra. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Il n'y avait décidément pas d'autre solution.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il retourna à sa paperasse1_._ Il se demanda cependant : devait-il considérer que ces deux jinchûrikis avaient-ils deux ans ou bien un mois ? Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux partir du principe qu'ils avaient un mois et en informa les infirmiers.

* * *

><p>Le jour de leurs quatre et six ans respectifs, les trois petits protégés de Danzo furent convoqués dans son bureau. Leur croissance s'était déroulée sans d'autres problèmes que cette léthargie pour les moins troublante pour Toki et Naruto, et, ayant été élevés à la racine, ils affichaient clairement les mêmes convictions et le même mode de vie que Danzo. Ce dernier les attendait quand ils entrèrent.<p>

« — Konnichiwa Danzo-sama ! lancèrent-ils sur un ton respectueux, vous nous avez convoqués.

— Entrez, Toki, Naruto, Kunachi. Vous avez bien grandi. Vous avez à présent quatre ans chacun, voir six ans pour Kunachi et je pense qu'il est temps de vous former aux arts ninja plus profondément que ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici.

À ces mots, chaque enfant fut ravi intérieurement mais se garda bien de le montrer. Danzo sourit en voyant cela, car même si c'était réalisé assez maladroitement, c'était exactement la réaction qu'il aurait attendu d'un des membre de Ne. Et puis, sa déclaration avait quelque chose d'ironique en elle-même, car les trois enfants présents avaient déjà atteint le niveau d'un chuunin moyen, sans compter leurs kekkai genkai respectifs, et leurs connaissances théoriques très avancées, et leurs dojutsus, enfin.. pour certains d'entre eux… Malgré tout, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses apprendre. Il leur expliqua que Kunachi et Toki auraient le même sensei pour le sharingan, tandis que Naruto « partagerait » son sensei avec Toki pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Sur ces explications claires et précises, Danzo les congédia. Il ne prit pas la peine de leur demander s'ils avaient des questions, il était évident que non. Et quand bien même ils en auraient eu, ils auraient certainement eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas les poser, d'y réfléchir et de trouver la ou les réponses par eux-mêmes. Mine de rien, ils le connaissaient bien : lui… Et le système.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir :

« — On va vraiment avoir des sensei ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa, joyeuse.

— En même temps, c'était plutôt logique… Il fallait bien qu'on finisse par en avoir, déclara le blond taciturne.

— Ce qui est bizarre, c'est surtout que tu n'en aies pas eu ces deux dernières années on a deux ans de moins que toi et on commence l'entrainement au même âge… Renchérit la jeune fille aux chevaux blancs, prenant ainsi inconsciemment le parti de Naruto en disant « on ».

— T'as toujours un don pour tout gâcher… D'abord le fait que j'étais la seule enfant, puis la seule fille, puis la seule à avoir le sharingan et encore pire, la seule Uchiwa, et maintenant, ma bonne humeur en vue de l'entrainement… Mais ça risque d'être dur pour vous, les minables ! Les shinobis ne sont pas des microbes !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle tourna le dos et s'en alla, dédaigneuse.

— Incroyable…

— Quoi ? Tenta Naruto.

—Même sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, les Uchiwa ont déteint sur elle… Tsugeeee… répondit la jeune kunoichi. (tsuge signifie : magnifique, impressionnant, super...)

— Les gènes sont vraiment étonnants… Ajouta Naruto, hilare.

Puis ils s'en allèrent vers leurs chambres respectives ils devaient être de retour au même endroit dans une heure, soit à onze heures pile. Ils partirent donc se préparer.

Naruto et Toki arrivèrent tranquillement de leur côté, en discutant : auraient-ils un seul sensei, qui était bon dans tous les domaines ? Ou bien plusieurs hommes, chacun ayant une spécialité ? La seconde proposition semblait la meilleure, car il était peu probable que Danzo ait pu trouver et libérer de toutes leurs obligations trois sensei d'aussi haut niveau, et puis de toute façon, il avait presque exprimé ce mode de fonctionnement une heure plus tôt.

Kunachi arriva elle aussi : il était à présent onze heure moins une minute. Elle les salua (« Salut les morveux ! ») et s'adossa au mur. Toki et Naruto s'étaient tus, estimant que de un Kunachi représentait une présence gênante, et pas au sens émotionnel du terme, et que de deux, il restait trop peu de temps avant le rendez-vous pour démarrer une discussion autour d'un sujet sérieux. Les soixante secondes passèrent donc tandis que chacun fixait l'horloge en face de la porte du bureau de Danzo. On pouvait sentir la présence de cinq personnes dans ce bureau, et les enfants grâce à leurs compétences pouvaient affirmer que l'une d'entre elles était Danzo. On pouvait supposer que les autres étaient leurs sensei…

A onze heures précises, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître cinq personnes, effectivement. Alors que Kunachi, surexcitée, sautillait sur place et tentait de voir à l'intérieur, nos deux protagonistes restaient d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Ils attendirent simplement que Danzo s'efface pour les laisser rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kunachi se calma instantanément et ils détaillèrent leurs sensei.

L'un était un vieil homme très simple, qui semblait être là depuis le début des temps et qui avait tout d'une personne normale, âgée et croulante. Tout, sauf ses cheveux, d'une excentricité… Particulière. Ils étaient rouges, vraiment rouges. Les deux Uzumaki partiels présents dans cette salle, à qui on n'avait jamais caché leurs origines et qui s'étaient donc renseignés sur leur(s) famille(s) en conclurent qu'il devait être un membre du clan Uzumaki, ce qui faisait de sa personne un maître du fuinjutsu et certainement un historien au vu de son âge.

Une femme aux cheveux et yeux noirs très caractéristiques du clan Uchiwa, se tenait loin des autres et observait attentivement les trois enfants au milieu de la salle. Elle analysait tout. Si elle venait vraiment du clan Uchiwa, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit non seulement leur professeur de dojutsu mais aussi de genjutsu. _Pas de chance_, se _dit Naruto, elle a raiment l'air sadique et je vais devoir me la taper en genjutsu même si ce n'est pas le cas en dojutsu. Pas de chance Toki… Elle plus Kunachi c'est du lourd !_

Un troisième personnage se présentait, c'était une femme (parité oblige !) qui était très musclée. Elle semblait souple et forte, elle portait une épée dans son dos et de petites massues en métal, d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacune, qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Certainement la professeur de taijutsu et de kenjustsu. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme une Yamanaka, mais aucun des enfants présents n'explora cette théorie, au vu des compétences qu'elle semblait posséder.

La dernière personne avait les cheveux gris, mais semblait étonnamment jeune. En le voyant, on aurait pu penser au célèbre ninja copieur de Konohagakure no sato, c'est vrai, mais il ne possédait ni cicatrice, ni sharingan, ni cagoule, et surtout… Aucun livre pervers en vue. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus courts et les yeux… Gris.

Avec toutes les disciplines éliminées, il enseignait sûrement le ninjutsu et le contrôle du chakra. Il en possédait d'ailleurs une réserve plutôt impressionnante pour un observateur normal. Mais quand on vit avec deux jinchurikis, ou bien juste avec soi-même, ça n'est pas très étonnant sur le coup…

Danzo les invita tous à s'asseoir, des chaises ayant été prévues. Il présenta d'abord les élèves, passant sur les noms de familles pour nos deux jinchurikis. C'aurait été de toute façon une perte de temps ils semblaient déjà les connaitre et s'être renseignés. On passa donc aux présentations des professeurs. Pour résumer, toutes les hypothèses des enfants étaient bonnes : ils devraient appeler l'homme aux cheveux rouges Uzumaki-sensei, la femme aux cheveux noirs Uchiwa-sensei, le gris juste « sensei-san », un peu étonnant, mais les enfants n'en tinrent pas rigueur. La seule chose qui les étonna fût la blonde. On leur demanda de l'appeler Yamanaka-sensei. Pourtant, elle enseignait bien kenjustu et taijustu, ce qui était étrange. M'enfin… Si on commençait à s'enfoncer dans les affaires de famille de Konoha, on y passait sa vie… En témoignait Uzumaki-sensei, pensa Toki, amusée. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle devrait l'appeler cousin, une fois, pour se divertir un peu.

Une fois ceci fait, Danzo les briefa sur l'heure et le lieu de rencontre le lendemain, pour leur premier entrainement. Puis il invita gentiment les enfants à sortir avec un regard insistant. Ils surprirent des bribes de conversation en quittant la salle.

« Ont l'air intéressants. »

« Me demandent c'qu'ils valent, ces gamins. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. On verra bien demain de toute façon... »

Puis, les enfants s'éloignèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, pensifs. Après tout, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours d'avoir de nouveaux sensei, arts shinobis ou pas… Ça mérite un peu de silence et de réflexion, même pour des enfants de leur âge. Là-bas, l'âge a peu d'importance. Seul le talent compte. Et, ô que ces enfants étaient talentueux.

* * *

><p>1: <em>eh oui, y'a pas que l'hokage qui en a ! Et Danzo, <em>_**lui**__, il la fait…_

_Bon, le chapitre est terminé et posté... Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Va y'avoir des morts ! Bon, puisque je n'ai pas de choses à vous dire..._

_Ah si ! Bon, alors, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux vos conseils, et puis je me suis appliquée à faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long (bon, c'est pas non plus hyper long, mais je suis déjà plus satisfaite du résultat que pour le prologue...)._

_Ah si, je voulais savoir : quand on met un nom en japonais, du type "sensei" ou bien "sharingan"... Au pluriel, vous mettriez quoi ? J'ai tendance à dire "les sensei" et "les sharingan". Un peu bizarre je sais. Et vous ?_

_Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! (après tout, on écrit pour le lecteur)_

_Dans tous les cas, vous êtes invités à laisser des reviews pour me faire connaitre vos avis ! _

_Araiguma-Sempai_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, ça fait un moment qu'on ne m'avais pas vue et je m'en excuse. De plus, ce n'est pas pour dire "Ouais, mais maintenant je suis de retour !" que je reviens, malheureusement... J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas super pour vous lecteurs, mais je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fiction. D'abord mon temps libre a drastiquement diminué et ça ne riqsue pas de s'arranger, ce qui rend ardu la publication... Et surtout, ça fait un bout de temps maintenant que j'avais laissé la fic en plan, et :

De un, je n'ai plus le même style d'écriture. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs, de relire ce texte de me dire : c'est toi qui l'a écris !

De deux, je ne comprends plus tout à fait mon texte. J'avais de supers idées, ça je m'en souviens, mais quelles idées... Ça c'est un peu plus dur. Démoralisant, vous en conviendrez. Ne donne pas envie de continuer le texte, vous en conviendrez.

Enfin, j'ai retrouvé ce chapitre et je me suis dit : "Pourquoi ne pas le poster ? On verra bien." et me voilà !

Donc, peut-être à bientôt. Qui sait !

PS: À partir de maintenant, le texte est celui de départ... C'est à dire que tout est "d'époque" ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer****: rien n'est à moi sauf Toki et Uguisu.**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que l'entrainement avait commencé. Il était rude, ne laissait pas de temps libre, mais était surtout très efficace. Les progrès étaient fulgurants. Surtout chez les deux jinchûrikis. Bien évidemment, en fuinjutsu : on est Uzumaki ou on ne l'est pas ! Mais aussi en taijutsu, ninjutsu, etc. Ils possédaient plusieurs affinités chacun : Kunachi, Katon et Doton. Naruto : Fuuton (Namikaze), Katon (Kurama), et Raiton. Et ce qui était très drôle, c'était que Toki possédait, elle quatre affinités possibles. En fait, la feuille avait beaucoup de réactions différentes, aléatoires mais toujours les mêmes. Katon (Uchiwa), Hyoton (mystère d'Uguisu kori), Fuuton et Raiton, affinité apparemment naturelles. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas encore pu accéder au Hyoton, ce qui faisait qu'elle possédait exactement la même quantité de jutsu et affinités que Naruto, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, et que c'étaient les mêmes… De ce fait était née une intense compétition entre les deux ninjas, qui à leur plus grand désespoir, mais au plus grand amusement des adultes, finissait toujours en un match nul.

Le point le plus intéressant, en revanche, était que, en cours de maitrise du chakra, ils avaient médité, et avaient réussi à entrer dans leurs esprits respectifs. Et qui dit esprit dit aussi Démon. Ils les avaient rencontrés. Résultat : deux enfants complètement choqués. Non, non, pas par la puissance ou la cruauté des Démons. En fait, Kurama (c'était le nom de Kyuubi) était une fille. Ou plutôt une femme. Et elle était carrément perverse. Un Jiraya version féminine. Je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts sur le pur et innocent Naruto. De même pour Toki. Uguisu, lui, était plutôt la copie de Jiraya, bon, un peu plus subtil peut-être. Donc un homme. Mais ils s'étaient plutôt contenus, en voyant l'âge de leurs réceptacles… Ca avait cependant suffit à choquer lesdits réceptacles. Une fois cette commotion passée, ils avaient entretenu de fréquentes discussions avec les occupants de leurs esprits.

Ils avaient passé un marché : les enfants pouvaient se servir de leur chakra tant que les Démons considéraient que ce n'était pas dangereux, et en échange les Démons pouvaient projeter du chakra à l'extérieur du corps de leur hôte, et pouvaient donc voir, sentir, écouter… Et parler. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement…) la technique n'était pas très avancée, et seuls les hôtes ou bien les possesseurs d'une pupille telle que le sharingan ou le byakugan pouvaient les voir et les entendre.

En parlant de dojutsu, Toki venait d'activer le second tomoe de ses sharingan. Elle ne semblait pas posséder le byakugan… Et de toute façon, ici personne n'était apte à lui enseigner son usage. C'était donc laissé de côté pour le moment. Kunachi avait progressé à la même vitesse et elle possédait donc deux tomoe aussi.

C'était un mois et demi après le début de leur entraînement on leur confia une mission. Une bande de ninjas, de niveau très faible, avait dérobé un objet dans un temple. Il fallait trouver ledit objet, le ramener au temple et faire son rapport. Eviter la confrontation avec les brigands si une confrontation avait lieu, il fallait les tuer. Clair, net et précis. Nos trois ninjas se mirent en route. Kunachi faisait la gueule, et maugréait qu'on l'avait affublée de deux bons à rien et qu'elle aurait pu y aller seule. Lorsque les deux jinchûrikis lui firent remarquer que s'ils étaient trois ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien, et que Danzo ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère, elle s'était mise en colère. Et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les bandits, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle fonça seule dans le tas, sharingan activés, en hurlant :

« Je vais vous montrer, moi ! » et au bout de sept combattant, elle se fit empaler sur une épée. Pendant ce temps-là, Toki et Naruto avaient tranquillement et méthodiquement attaqué. Ils s'étaient à peine blessés, mais Kurama et Uguisu avaient fait le nécessaire. Le troisième tomoe de Toki étaient apparus suite à ces assassinats. Mais Kunachi, elle, restait au sol, sharingan activés avec seulement deux tomoe. Les deux enfants restituèrent donc l'objet au temple puis rentrèrent au QG avec le corps de Kunachi. Une fois les événements contés, le verdict de Danzo fut clair : les enfants n'y étaient pour rien, seule Kunachi avait causé sa propre mort. Cependant, il retint Naruto dans son bureau. Il lui annonça que les yeux de Kunachi lui seraient greffés le lendemain. Mais Naruto ne comprenait pas. Si on lui greffait les yeux de Kunachi tels quels, ils resteraient activés en permanence ! Ce fût Kurama qui intervint, mettant fin à ses interrogations.

**_Vois-tu gamin, je déteste les Uchiwa, ou la plupart, pour des raisons que tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre. Il s'avère donc que j'ai trouvé un moyen de désactiver leur pupille de force, puisque ce n'est pas par manque de chakra qu'elle risque de se désactiver chez toi…_**

_Oui ? Et ?_

**_Eh bien vois-tu, gamin, si je l'utilise sur toi fréquemment, à la fin, tu pourras choisir de l'activer ou non._**

S'en suivit un magnifique « Ooooooooooooooooh », suivi d'un « Danzo-sama » respectueux et du départ de Naruto. Danzo, quant à lui, restait sceptique sur les raisons de ce « Ooooooooooooooooh ». Son protégé devenait-il schizophrène ? Il n'était pas vraiment proche de la vérité…

Notre petit blond courut annoncer la nouvelle à sa compère jinchûriki. Cette dernière ne fut pas étonnée très longtemps. Elle se ressaisit immédiatement et se posa la même question que Naruto, à laquelle Kurama répondit de la même façon. Elle fit : « Oooooooooooh » puis elle dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller s'entrainer. Lorsque Naruto fit la moue, elle lui rappela que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient arrivés en retard, ils avaient reçu la pire des punitions : Uzumaki-sensei avait commencé un long discours.

« Ah, les enfants, je me souviens… J'avais un élève qui arrivait toujours en retard. Un bon gaillard cependant, avec des cheveux gris… Il me fait un peu penser à votre Sensei-san… Et puis… Et alors… Enfin… Blablablabla… »

Ça avait duré toute l'heure. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Naruto grimaça et alla rapidement chercher ses affaires. Le lendemain arriva, et Naruto subit l'intervention chirurgicale. Les médecins étaient talentueux ; ils ne laissèrent aucune cicatrice ou trace, et en bons professionnels ne divulguèrent jamais l'affaire... Il n'y avait de toute façon plus aucun risque, vu la présente distance entre leurs corps et leurs têtes. Naruto, grâce à ses capacités de régénération étonnantes, était sur pied en deux jours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il fut très surpris. Il ne voyait plus vraiment les formes, juste des contours et du chakra. Il pouvait prévoir chaque action des infirmiers avant qu'ils ne les effectuent, et il était du coup très troublé. Il s'y habitua rapidement, et deux jours plus tard il était sur pied et Kurama lui expliquait comment stopper ce dôjutsu. En fait, il fallait stopper momentanément tout apport de chakra vers les yeux, puis le laisser reprendre son cours sans s'en occuper. Pour le réactiver, par contre, c'est là qu'intervenait Kurama. Car pourquoi des ninjas comme Kakashi ne se serviraient pas de cette technique ? Eh bien, tout simplement, c'est parce qu'il fallait pour les réveiller, envoyer une onde, une vaguelette de chakra… Démoniaque. D'où l'utilité de Kurama et de son chakra démoniaque dans ce processus.

Notre blondinet se mit alors à travailler cette technique, tandis que Toki perfectionnait de plus en plus son sharingan à trois tomoe. Elle avait lu la stèle du temple Nanako. Elle avait déclaré : « Mon meilleur ami, je ne le tuerai pas. Mais si un Uchiwa venait à mourir, je ne me gênerais pas… »

Ça avait fait froid dans le dos à certains adultes dans la salle. Mais en dehors de ça, l'entrainement continuait. Naruto avait remplacé Kunachi dans les cours de dôjutsu.

Il éveilla, lors de sa première mission d'assassinat pur et simple, quelques mois plus tard, le troisième tomoe de son sharingan. Danzo n'était pas étonné que la mort de Kunachi ne les affecte pas. Il avait remarqué son comportement, cela ne lui plaisait pas et apparemment à ses « élèves » non plus. La vie avait continué sans elle.

Au bout de deux ans, Naruto et Toki possédaient un impressionnant savoir et une réserve considérable de ninjutsu. Ils avaient dépassé le niveau d'un bon ANBU, et pouvaient en plus si besoin utiliser la chakra de leurs démons. Ces derniers, comment dire, n'avaient pas vraiment changé (1). Ils effectuaient extrêmement souvent des missions d'assassinat, de récolte d'information, de repérage… Leur niveau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant. De plus, au bout des six premiers mois de leur entrainement, il avait commencé le conditionnement émotionnel.

Le conditionnement émotionnel s'était révélé moyennement utile les deux jeunes jinchûrikis étaient naturellement doués pour cela, et ça n'avait duré que trois mois...

Bon, d'accord il y avait eu un léger souci. Tant qu'on leur demandait, ou bien en mission, enfin, dès que la situation le nécessitait, ils étaient de parfaites machines à tuer sans émotions (en apparence). Mais dès que c'était fini, ils devenaient des personnes rieuses et souriantes. C'était troublant, Danzo n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de cas auparavant. Et honnêtement, il n'était pas du tout content au début. Mais rien n'y changeait, et les petits restaient toujours souriants. Il avait alors décidé de lâcher le morceau. Après tout, ils étaient toujours aussi efficaces en mission et n'avaient jamais failli à leur devoir, ce qui l'amena à la conclusion que ce n'était pas très grave. D'où le fait que « tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. ».

Nos deux protagonistes avaient à présent six ans chacun. Leurs sensei avaient été congédiés il y a quelques jours, Danzo estimant que cette phase de leur apprentissage était terminée, quand Danzo les convoqua dans son bureau. Cinq minutes avant l'heure fixée, Toki et Naruto se tenaient déjà devant la porte. La ponctualité est une bonne chose, disait toujours Danzo avec un petit sourire. Ils commencèrent doucement à se chamailler.

« — Regarde ! Je suis plus grande que toi ! Lança Toki avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Nooooooooon ! Argh, pas moyen ! C'est pas possible ! Il y a deux jours on faisait la même taille ! »

Naruto semblait vraiment désespéré, et n'arrêtait pas de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Toki, elle, se tenait les côtes, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Mais elle perdit sa concentration et le subterfuge qu'elle avait mit en place se brisa, la rabaissant soudainement des quelques précieux centimètres.

« — Voilà ! Je l'savais ! T'as triché ! Nah ! Lança Naruto, avec faux air boudeur. »

Toki ne répondit pas, elle riait toujours. Soudain, les deux se figèrent. Plus que quinze secondes avant l'heure. Ils se calmèrent donc et suivirent attentivement la trotteuse des yeux. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Zéro. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Danzo.

« La ponctualité est une bonne chose, les enfants. »

**POV Toki**

_« Les enfants. ». Grrrrr. J'ai perdu mon pari à cause de ce stupide ajout ! Je vais devoir faire les corvées de Naruto pendant trois jours… Galèèèère._

« Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous confier une mission, très importante. »

_Une mission ? Étrange. D'habitude, il passe toujours par un intermédiaire, même pour des missions très importantes, avec des enjeux politiques ou économiques… Bah, on verra bien. On n'a qu'à écouter le vieux._

Je jetais discrètement un œil à Naruto. Apparemment, lui aussi il trouve ça bizarre. Pas étonnant, on raisonne de la même façon ! En apparence, il est impassible, mais je le connais trop bien pour que ça me trompe.

« Une mission d'infiltration à durée indéterminée. »

_Aie. Durée indéterminée, ça veut juste dire que ça va être très long…_

« La cible est Konoha elle-même. Vous devez infiltrer votre génération et les ANBU. »

_Aie aie. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Ça veut dire que ce sera en solo et que ce sera chiant. Et long. Et ennuyant. Et très barbant. Mais une question s'impose._

« Danzo-sama… Excusez-moi, mais… Quelle génération ? Huit ans ou six ans ? »

_Mince alors. Naruto l'a posée avant moi… Bah, on s'en fout, comme ça c'est lui qui se fera engueuler si besoin est._

« Question très pertinente. Huit ans. Toki se fera passer pour un petit génie, et arrivera le plus vite possible en ANBU, et Naruto ira à l'Académie. L'objectif est d'atterrir dans l'équipe du premier de classe pour surveiller son développement et ses capacités. »

_Aie. Aie. Aie. C'est moi l'ANBU. Enfin, je peux pas vraiment me plaindre... Les ordres c'est les ordres. Et puis le raisonnement est logique. Le fait que Naruto est jinchûriki est connu de certaines personnes sans lien avec la branche Racine de l'ANBU, alors que moi personne ne le sait. Dans l'ANBU je serai masquée et puis si je me fais effectivement passer pour un petit prodige, on me cachera au public. Et beaucoup moins de gens me verront. Par contre… J'ai du mal à croire que Naruto va pouvoir se faire passer pour un enfant de huit ans. Parce que pour aller à l'Académie, il faudra qu'il ait cet âge, et qu'il va falloir qu'il change complètement son apparence. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas y aller avec ces yeux vides, et sans émotions ni rien… Par contre, moi aussi je devrai me faire passer pour plus âgée que je ne le suis ou bien… ?_

« Vous utiliserez en permanence un Henge no Jutsu. Vous serez autorisés à passer les examens prouvant votre appartenance en tant que Shinobi à Konohagakure no Sato mais resterez fidèle à la Racine. Votre mission prendra officiellement fin deux semaines après la réussite de Naruto à l'examen Chuunin, mais vous me rendrez votre dossier une semaine seulement après. De plus, puisque l'objectif de Naruto est d'arriver dans la même équipe que le premier de classe, il sera le dernier de la classe. Toi, Toki, j'utiliserai mes contacts pour que tu passes directement les tests d'ANBU. »

_Intéressant, vraiment. Cette mission va être très longue quand même… Enfin, reste à savoir : on bride nos capacités à quoi ?_

« Vous bridez vos capacités à 90% pour Naruto, puis augmente-les progressivement, et 70% pour Toki. En cas d'urgence, vous êtes autorisés à utiliser 40% pour Toki, donc brider à 60%, et le chakra de Kyuubi pour Naruto. Deux queues grand maximum. »

**Fin POV Toki**

Ils étaient restés plus d'une heure à discuter des aspects de la mission. Puis ils se retirèrent. La mission commençait le lendemain.

Araiguma : Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ?

Danzo : Garderique.

Araiguma : Mais ça existe pas ça comme mot ! Attends…

Danzo : Quoi ?

Araiguma : Tu fais de l'humour ? Toi ? LE grand Danzo impassible qui ressemble à une brochette à cause de sa cicatrice ?

CHBAAAAAAM.

« Cher lecteurs, lectrices, notre bien aimée auteur vient de se prendre un mur et beaucoup d'attaques fuuton. Nous nous excusons d'avance… »

Araiguma : Eeeeeeh ! Mais je suis encore là !

« Quoi ? Raaaaaaaaah ! Tous aux abris ! »

Araiguma : Euh… Mais au fait… T'es qui, toi ?

« La grande voix qui fait les annonces dans les magasins. »

Araiguma : Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? …

« Rien. Je pêche des sauterelles. »

Araiguma : mais ça se pêche pas les sauterelles !

« Euh… Ah ! Un bananier ! Je dois y aller, j'ai oublié mon extincteur chez moi et le monde est donc en danger car ce cocotier a un penchant mégalomane, il se peut donc que mes clés se suicident et… »

Ok… Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu sinon. X)

(1) : Ben… Toujours aussi pervers, cons et forts, et chiants, et gentils et tout doux comme des peluches et enfermés dans une cage dans un esprit. Pas changé quoi.


End file.
